Some things are genetic
by Masquerad3Cat
Summary: Nami's son shows that some things are instinctual. ZoNa. Rated for some language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do not own One Piece, no matter how many times I mentally try to adjust the story.

* * *

It had been nearly six years since Luffy became the Pirate King. The crew had separated after that, each member satisfied with reaching their goal. Brook had stayed with Crocus and Laboon, Chopper returned to his home island to research more cures. Sanji had built his own floating restaurant on All Blue and Franky accompanied Robin as she worked to finish deciphering the Poneglyphs. Usopp returned to Syrup Village and reunited with Kaya, telling her of all his awesome adventures. Zoro had went his own way after defeating Mihawk, though some of his crew claim he just got lost.

Sanji cared for none of that now as he made his way through Cocoyashi village intent on finding their navigator, who had returned home after finishing her map. The cook was determined to declare his undying love for the mikan-head. His path led him to a new house situated next to the house she had grown up in, with Bell-mere's grove filling the backyards of both houses.

Sanji took a deep breath before knocking on the front door of what everyone assured him was her house. It was a short while before the door opened to reveal Nami, her hair tied back and a flustered look on her face, which quickly changed to one of surprise when she saw him.

"Oh, Sanji-kun! I wasn't expecting you."

"Nami-swan! You're as radiant as ever!" he exclaimed, that sickening love-struck look upon his face.

"Umm, why don't you come in? But no smoking in the house!"

Sanji quickly crushed the cigarette he had been smoking and followed her in. The house was neat with sparse furniture, just enough to cover the basics.

"So, what brings you here to the poor East Blue? Don't you have a world-class restaurant to run?" Nami teased as she went about folding clothes on the couch, a task she had apparently been working on when he had arrived.

"I wanted to see my beautiful Nami-swan again!" He swooned, twirling about his spot before turning back to her, hands crossed on his chest, "I was hoping that you'd grant me the blessing of being mine-"

His long-plotted declaration of love was cut off by the wail of a baby further in the house. He froze in place, shocked. _Nami was a mother?_

"Oh no! Can you wait here? I'll be right back," she said as she went towards the crying child.

Sanji just collapsed dejectedly in his spot. _I'm too late, another has claimed her heart, he wailed sadly in his mind. But wait, where is the father? Did he leave her like a brute so that her shining Prince can swoop in and take care of the distraught Nami and her precious baby?_ This thought had him leaping up in a decidedly better mood,ready to be a supportive and caring hero for his Nami-swan.

She returned shortly after his inner monologue carrying a green-swathed bundle. Sanji could just barely make out a head of short orange hairs sticking over the edge of the blanket.

"I'm sorry. He gets cranky when he wakes up from his nap. So what were you saying?" She asked as she bounced her son to calm him.

"Nothing. You're a mother now? Can I see him?" Sanji asked, looking at the small baby tentatively.

"Sure, just be careful to support his head," she said as she passed the baby over.

Sanji looked at the precious bundle in his arms, noting yet again the orange hair. The child was young enough to still have blue eyes but they were quite dark, he was bound to have very dark eyes when he got older. He was scowling at the unfamiliar person holding him.

"He looks so much like you Nami-swan! A gorgeous set!" He crooned.

"Thank you. Though I swear, he acts just like his father!" She said with a laugh.

"So, where is the father?" Sanji asked, trying to be subtle.

"He took the twins to the park today. I needed some time to clean up the house."

_Damn, he was still in the picture_, Sanji sighed mentally.

He was distracted as the baby's face suddenly lightened and he giggled and clapped his hands together before reaching towards Sanji's face.

"Ah, look! He likes me!" Sanji said joyfully.

Sanji lifted the kid closer to him so the baby could touch whatever he was reaching for. The little chubby hand of the kid slapped against Sanji's curly eyebrow before reaching to touch his own, giggling madly. Sanji's face fell in mortification.

"Is he- is he making fun of my eyebrow?!"

Nami was too busy laughing to answer but a male voice from the doorway took care of that for her.

"Huh, guess he really does act just like me," it said with amusement.

Sanji turned to see Zoro standing there smirking at the shocked blonde, while two little girls stood next to him, one with green hair and brown eyes, the other with orange hair and brown eyes. A third girl, younger than the other two, sat on his shoulders, her blue hair tied back in a ponytail.

"You're with the marimo?" Sanji asked sadly, the dejected look returning to his face as he turned back to Nami.

"We've been married for five years. Those are our daughters Tani, with the orange hair, and Almi. My niece Belle and you're holding our son Zuro. Girls, this is your Uncle Sanji."

"Isn't he that weird cook that Dad's told us about?" The one identified as Tani asked.

"Well, he's got that stupid curly eyebrow. So it must be that dumb ero-cook," Almi replied.

"Is it true both his eyebrows curl to the right? Is that why he never pulls his hair back?" Belle asked.

Nami took Zuro as Sanji was crushed by the children's questions. Zoro couldn't stop laughing as his daughters kept harassing the cook about his features and habits. Belle didn't bother asking any more questions, opting to go play with the girls' toys in their room. Zuro again patted his eyebrow, giggling madly.

* * *

Later that night, after the family had a dinner cooked by Sanji with Nojiko and her husband before the cook returned to his restaurant, Zoro sat holding his wife on the couch as their children slept.

"You need to stop teaching your kids bad manners," Nami scolded him quietly.

"But did you see his face! Our girls were ruthless, just the same as you," he defended himself.

"You were the one who told them all those stories about him."

"Well, Zuro hasn't heard them yet. He did that all on his own," Zoro said proudly.

"I still blame you. I should charge you for it," Nami said around a yawn.

"Witch, I'll never be able to pay off this damn debt will I?"

"Why do you think I married you? No way was I going to let you get away without paying," she smirked.

"Love you too."

The two went off to bed, Zoro quickly checking his daughters' room as was his habit when he discovered their penchant for stealing his swords. Not seeing the precious blades which led his way to becoming the greatest swordsman, he went to bed with a happy smile on his face, dreaming of the day when one of his children came after him to claim his title. After all, some things were genetic.

* * *

So this is my first attempt at OP, as well as my first published story May stay as a one-shot for now, unless I come up with other ideas for this mini-verse. Reviews are love, as are cookies but I can't eat virtual cookies so...

_Masq_


	2. Chapter 2

Nami blinked carefully as the sunlight filtering in from the window brought her from he realm of sleep. She lazily stretched her arms out as a deep yawn escaped her. She felt refreshed, better than she had in months actually. As her mind woke up, she realized how late in the morning it really was.

_That's odd, Zuro usually is crying for breakfast at this time, _she thought as she went down the hall to her son's nursery.

Since he was two months old the infant had demanded his meal right as day broke, setting a pattern for the last four months. Nami went to the crib, expecting to see him still asleep. However, she was greeted by an empty crib. Panicking, she went to the twins' room to find it empty as well. A clatter in the kitchen had her making her way there, all sorts of worst-case situations in her head.

She grabbed the broom from the hallway as she stealthily slunk down the hall, all her old thieving skills coming out to keep her presence unknown. _Maybe it's the Marines. Took them long enough to find us. Or could it be a bounty hunter? Where the hell is Zoro when I need him? Probably got lost during his morning workout, baka._

Nami finally got to the archway to the kitchen and peeked her head around it to assess the scene. Instead of being confronted by mysterious burly enemies, she was greeted by a white cloud of dust floating in the air, a puddle of goo on the floor, a children's argument, a giggling infant on the other side of the room, and two little girls covered in flour.

"Tani, Almi, what happened in here?" Nami asked as she tried to make sense of the chaos.

The argument stopped as her daughters looked up with the most innocent expressions they could manage.

"We decided to make Zuro breakfast so you could sleep," Almi began.

"But Almi messed up the pancakes!" Tani exclaimed.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, you messed up Tani!"

The fight dissolved into useless bickering back and forth, neither girl willing to accept the blame for the bad recipe. Nami sighed and leant the broom against the wall before stopping the fight and collecting the infant from His high chair, which they had somehow got him sat into but didn't strap him in.

"Girls, thank you for the thought, but Zuro isn't old enough for pancakes."

"Oh. Well, can we make him eggs then?" Tani asked.

"Oooh, with peppers!" Almi said excitedly.

"Not yet girls. In a few more months, maybe." Nami said while shaking her head, holding in a laugh.

"Well, what can he eat then?" Almi demanded, little hands shoved into her hips.

"He can have some milk or applesauce," Nami said.

"Hmph, that's boring. Why couldn't you be cooler?" Tani quizzed her brother, who only stared at her while giggling.

"How about this, if you two start cleaning up the kitchen, I'll feed Zuro and then make us some French Toast."

"Yeah toast!" Both girls exclaimed before haphazardly picking up the disastrous pancake experiment.

* * *

Zoro made it back home in time for lunch, only to discover there was no food but instead a mess in the kitchen and no one in sight while Zuro napped in his bassinet in the living room. A quiet giggle that was followed by a sharp 'Shush' was the only warning he got before he was hit with two eggs and a bag of flour.

Nami met his surprised expression with a shrug.

"We decided to make cookies."

He never did figure out what started the food fight or what prompted the ambush.

* * *

This is actually based on something I did as a kid. My brother and I, 5 and 4 respectively, decided we would be helpful and feed our newborn sister pancakes. That worked out so well...

So, as I said, this will end up being a series of drabbles focused on the family. For the most part, they will be chronological though.

_Masq_


End file.
